Conan Vs Gin The Final Battle
by Kudo2315
Summary: Conan Prepares To Take On His Greatest Rival Who Shall Succeed Conan The Great Detective Or Gin The Greatest Assassin Find Out
1. Chapter 1

Hello Well This Is A Short Story I  
Thought Of One Night So Enjoy,Also There Might Be A Few Bad Words

Well Anyways Enjoy

Chapter 1:The Call For The Detective

Conan Is Now 17 Everyone Is 10 Years Older From The Anime He Is At Tetian High

*Tetian High During A Chrismas Festival

"So Conan And Ai-Chan When Is Your Wedding"Ayumi Asked

"Somewhere In The Summer After We Graduate"Ai Said

Conan Nodded

" Man We Have Grown Alot And The Detective Boys Are The Biggest Success Since Kudo Shinichi"Genta Said

" Your Stomach Has Sure Grown"Mitsuhiko

"What Did You Say"Genta Said Giving Him A Punch On The Arm The Started Hitting Each Other More And Ayumi Is Trying To Stop Them

"They Sure Don't Change They"Conan Said

" Yes Just Like 10 Years Ago"Ai Said

"You 5 Have Sure Have Matured" Heiji Said

"What Are Saying You Still Cry When You Get A Shot"Kazuha Said

"Wait The Famous Detective Is Scared Of Shots" Kaito Said Laughing

"At Least It's Dangerous Unlike Your Fish  
Problem"Aoko Said As Kaito Turned Red

Everyone Started Laughing At Him,Then Conan's Phone Begin To Ring

" Huh Who Is That"Ran Asked

" Unknown Caller Can You Guys Be Quiet"Conan Said

Then He Put The Phone To His Ear

"Hello Who I'm Speaking To" Conan Asked

"Heheh You Don't Remember The Person Who Shrunk You"Gin Said

Conan Stood Their Shock

" Seems Your Shocked I Know You Are I Want To See You Face To Face How Does That Sound"Gin Told Him

"You Know I Won't Come Alone"Conan Said

" I Know If You Do Come With People I Will Kill That Bitch Sherry How Does That Sound"Gin Said

"FUCKER DON'T CALL HER THAT" Conan Screamed

People Heard Him And Started Getting. Nosy

" Who Is That" Ai Asked

" Nobody Hunny"Conan Told Her

" The Decision Is Yours Meet Me At The Docks"Gin Said Hanging Up

"Damn" Conan Said

He Turned To Everyone Looking At Him

"Who Was That Conan"Ayumi Asked

"Ya Kudo Who Was That" Heiji Said

Everyone Else Nodded

" Nobody Ayy Heiji And Kaito Can I Talk To You Alone Real Quick"Conan Told Them

They Nodded And Walked To The Parking Lot

" Who Was That Kudo You Were Speaking To"Heiji Asked

" Gin" Conan Told Them

"What Your Kidding Right"Kaito Said

"I Wish That's Why I Need Your Help Heiji I Need Your Bike Keys"Conan Said

Heiji Threw Him The Keys,Then Conan Jumped On The Bike

"Wait You Going Alone"Heiji Said

"Yes If I Don't The Will Kill Ai So I Have To Don't Matter I Got A Handgun On Me All I'm Asking From You Is Protect Our Family"Conan Said Hugging Both Of Them

They Embraced The hug

"Okay Kudo Be Safe Come Back You Got To Pick Your Best Man Still"Heiji Said

Kaito Nodded

" Don't Matter I Will" Conan Said Smirking Then Taking Off

"I'm Sorry But I'm Not Sure If I Am Coming Back" Conan Thought

Tetian

"Huh Where Is Conan" Ai Asked

" Oh He Had To Go Meet A Client He Be Back In A Hour"Heiji Said

"Ohh If That Is Sure Lets Hope He Is Safe"Said Yukiko

"Well Lets Go Get Some Hot Chocolate"Ayumi Said

All Of Them Nodded And Began To Walk Off Ai Stood Amd Looked Back

"Shinichi Be Safe I Gotta Surprise For You"Ai Said Rubbing Her Stomach

" C'mon Ai Let's Go"Ayumi Said

"Coming"As She Ran Off With Her Loved Ones

*Docks

"Conan Edogawa Its Time We Finally End This Once I Kill You I Can Kill Sherry"Gin Said Smirking

Chapter End!

So How Did You Like It Huh?Was It Good For A First Chapter,And Sorry If There Is Cussing I Have To Make It Seem Real So Ya


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Well Im Going To See If This Leads To Another Chapter It Most Likely Is So Ya Enjoy

Also Read My Other Story The Raven Vs The Detective

Also Leave A Review And Thank You If You Decide To Leave One

Chapter 2:The Detective Vs The Assassin: The Final Battle

Conan Was Riding Through The Streets

"Well One Of Us Is Leaving Alive The Other Shall Fall I Have Been Training For This For The Last 10 Years And Now It's Time"Conan Said

*Docks

Conan Stopped Where He Fight Vermouth At(episode 345) He Looked Around And Then Gin Stepped Out

" My My Im Surprised To See You Come Alone"Gin Told Him

"And I Take It You Brought Help"Conan Said

" Nope If Anybody Is Going To Kill You It's Going To Be Me And Only Me" Gin Told Him

Conan Smirked At His Comment

"What's With That Smirk You Think Your Going To Win?" Gin Told Him

"For Everyone You Killed I Will Get Revenge"Conan Said Pulling Out His Gun

Gin Pulled Out His And Fired Conan Dodged It And Shot His Gin Dodged It

"Seems Like We Are Evenly Match"Conan Said

Gin And Conan Shot At The Same Time The Bullets Hit Their Arms

" Seems Like Your Good Shot"Gin Said

"My Dad Taught Me How To Shoot"Conan Said

"Well He Didn't Train You Enough" Gin Said Shooting His Gun Then Conan Shoot Scrapped Their Eyes(like when Akai shot gin)

"Damn If We Keep Doing This We Or Only Going To Have Minor Wounds There Is Only One Way"Conan Thought

Gin Shoot And Conan Shoot The Both Hit The Enemy's Hand To Make Them Drop The Handgun,The Guns Were On The Ledge Of Falling In The Water

"Well It Looks Like We Both Gotta Fight Hand To Hand Combat"Conan Said

"For You It Is"Gin Said Pulling Out A A Knife

"Well It Looks Like We Both Came Prepared"Conan Said Pulling Out His Knife

They Rushed At Each Other Gin Sliced Conans Arm Well Conan Sliced Gins Leg,It Was Like A Old Fashion Sword Fight There Knifes Hit Each Other And Now It's A Matter Of Will

"Well We Are Both Evenly Match Kudo Shinchi" Gin Told Him

" Yes We Are For Now"Conan Said Pulling His Knife Away

Gin Looked At Him And Smirked...Then Gin Rushed At Him Conan Dodged..the Knifes Hit Each Other Again

"Why Fight For Justice You Can Be A Great Member Of Our Org With That Mind Why"Gin Said

"Because I Believe In Justice I Fight For The People Who Can't Fight For Themselves"Conan Said Stabbing Gin In The Heart

"And When It Comes Revenge...And That Was For Akemi,Ai,Irish And Every Innocent Person You Killed"Conan Said

Gin Smirked And Stabbed Conan In The Stomach

"See If Im Going To Die Your Going With Me"Gin Said As He Hit The Ground

Conan Looked At The Knife And Fell He Was Staring At The Knife And Made One Decision

"This Is Going To Hurt But If I Don't Get It Out I Will Die Faster" Conan Said As He Was Pulling Out The Knife He Was Screaming It Hurt So Bad But He Couldn't Stop

" Ahhhhhhhhh"Conan Screamed Finally Pulling Out The Knife

Then He Got Up And Began To Walk Away

"Where Are You Going"Gin Said

Conan Turned To See Gin Pointing A Gun At Him

" Die Detective" Gin Said Shooting Conan In The Chest

Conan Eyes Were Blue(Like When He Is Shocked To See A Bomb)As Held His Chest

" No You Die Gin"Conan Said Throwing His Knife Hitting Gin InBetween The Eyes Gin Hit The Floor Dead

"Damn Im Starting To Lose Vision"Conan Said As He Was Trying To Walk To His Bike

Conan Stared To Lose His Then He Fell To The Floor

"There Is Only One Way"Conan Said Pulling Put His Phone

*Tetian

Heiji's Phone Began To Ring

" Hello Who I'm Speaking To"Heiji Said Answering His Phone

"It's Me Conan Hattori"Conan Said

" Aye Conan Where Are You" Heiji Asked

"The Docks Actually I Need Your Help"Conan Said Coughing Up Blood

"What Is It"Heiji Asked

"Im Bleeding Out I Been Stabbed And Shot(Cough)Come Pick Me Up And Bring(Cough) Kaito Also Don't Let The Others Kn...ow"Conan Said Passing Out

"CONAN CONAN Dammit"Heiji Said

Everyone Turned To Him

"What's Wrong Heiji"Kazuha Asked

"Is Something With Conan"Ai Asked In A Worried Tone

"No...Kaito Can I Talk To You Outside"Heiji Said

" Huh Why"Kaito Asked

"Just C'mon"Heiji Said Grabbing Kaito

*Outside

"What Is It"Kaito Said

"It's Kudo He Been Shot And Stabbed"Heiji Said

"WHAT!?"Kaito Said

"No Time Where's You Car"Heiji Asked

Over There Lets Hurry,They Found the Car And Were Off

"Please Make It In Time"Both Kaito And Heiji Said

Chapter End!

I Left A Cliffhanger,will Heiji and Kaito make it,something big is going to happen next chapter oooooo what can it be?find out next week


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update because I had thanksgiving and Black Friday and stuff and my sleep schedule was messed up so ya sorry

And I Wanna Thank X-Treme Fan Of Haibara Ai For Helping Me And hai-edogawa it seems like us 3 review and help each other on stories

And I See What Your Saying ABout Big Letters So I Fixed That

Chapter 3:The Ultimate Enemy

Kaito And Heiji Arrived To The Docks

"Where is he?"Heiji said

"I see something on the floor over there."Kaito said pointing the object out

They ran to the object it was Conan holding his stomach to stop the bleeding.

"Kudo are you alright?"Heiji asked

"Yes Does anyone else know?"Conan asked

"No just us."Kaito Said

"And thats your mistake."a voice  
said

"Huh who said?"Kaito and Heiji said in sync picking up Conan

"Us!"the voice said as a flash went off blinding the 3

When they opened their eyes they were surround by men dressed in black pointing guns at them

"Huh who are you people?"Kaito said

"My my kid I'm surprised you don't remember me"a familiar voice said

"SPIDER!"Kaito said gritting his teeth

Spider revealed himself

"And now we shall reveal the leader of our little organization"Spider said as he moved same with every solider  
As the leader moved down the aisle

All 3 of heroes eyes widen at the leader

"It can't be"Kaito said

"Your kidding me it can't be"Heiji said

"It is I can't believe you would help them James Black"Conan Said

"Heheh I always watched you and that's why you couldn't find anything on us"Black said

"But why would you join something so evil dammit why"Conan said as he coughed up some blood

"Looks like your not doing so good and why because of power I trade guns,drugs,sex and more to powerful business men"Black told them

The 3 still couldn't believe it

"Well it's time to say goodbye"James said

All 3 were shocked

"Kill them"James said smirking

Then as soldier began to rush at them then he stopped

"Huh what's wrong"Black asked

The soldier dropped to the floor

"What's going on"Black asked as he began to look around

Then another soldier dropped

"Ayy It seems you 3 need help"a voice said

Everyone turned to see akai,hakuba,aradie,camel,vermouth,Jodie,police officer Conan had solved cases with and soldiers from the FBI

"Huh what are you guys doing here"Conan asked

"Well Vermouth told us that the black org was planning to end you here tonight"Jodie said

"I always knew something was wrong with you James"Akai said smiling

"I should have killed you a long time ago"James said

"So who's ready for a fight"Heiji said as he and Kaito moved with Akai and everyone

"I'm ready same with my soldier"Black said

" Well then let's stop talking and begin"Conan said

Then everyone rushed at the opposing side and began a hand to hand combat fight

*Kaito & Spider Fight

"We shall see who is the greatest magician"Spider said

" You bastard you killed my dad and now I shall kill you"Kaito said pulling out his card gun

"Same tricks as you dad that why he died"Spider said disappearing

"I can't move"Kaito said trying to break free but spider trapped him in a spider web

"Let me free!"Kaito screamed

"Now both Kaito kids shall die"Spider said revealing himself

The Spider pulled out a gun

" Goodbye Kaito Kid"Spider said grinning

Spider was about to pull the trigger when a joker card slashed his hand making him drop it then 4 other cards were shot to release Kaito from the trick

" What trick is this"Spider said

"This spider"a voice said from above

Kaito and Spider looked up it was another Kaito Kid he landed a punch to Spider knocking him out as he flew down.

"Dad?"Kaito asked

"Hello son it's nice to see you again"Toichi said smiling

Then Kaito ran to his dad and hugged

"I missed you I thought you were dead"Kaito said

"I missed you to and I faked my death to save you and your mom from the org"Toichi said

"I see but why didn't you tell us"Kaito asked

"Because the same reason your wearing the outfit to find these mean"Toichi said

"Should we catch up later and help."Kaito said pointing to the war

Toichi nodded and they headed to the battle

"Huh...ayy has anyone seen kudo?"Heiji asked

"No sight of him or James"Akai  
said

"Please don't tell me"Heiji said in a worried tone

"Yes he and conan are most likely on their way to teitan high school to end it all and kill their most famous member"Akai Said

"Sherry or her new name Ai Haibara"Vermouth Said

"Crap"Heiji,Akai,Jodie,Kaito & Toichi said

"You 6 go we got everything here"Megure said

The 6 Nodded and ran for Heiji's car

*Jame's Car

James Black had a evil grin looking toward conan

Chapter End!

How was that good or bad,shocked to find out the boss?


	4. Chapter 4

Hello well today I shall bring you the final chapter

Please read and review and have a great day ^_^

Also i need some help so pm me

Chapter 4:The Final Battle & The Aftermath

*Teitan High School

James car pulled up to the driveway

" Get up now"James said nudging Conan with his gun

Conan got out the car and James  
Put the gun to his back.

"Just act normal and nothing bad will happen"James said

"Where uh are you uh bringing me"Conan asked

"Your most favorite place the soccer field"James said

About 5 mins later they were at the soccer field there was a stage there nobody was there

"Just perfect"James said

Then he and Conan got on the stage then they seen a girl around the age of 17 walk by and James called her

"Hey you"James asked a girl walking by

"Well hello sir how are you this evening"She asked

"Do you know the one who is controlling this festival"James asked

"It's actually me"She said

"What's your name"James said

"Sue why"She said

James put the gun to Conan's head she gasped in shock

"Now sue if you don't mind call everyone at this thing here now or I'll blow his brain out"James said

Sue nodded and headed to the principles office to use the microphone

"You know I will stop you" Conan said

" Try your best"James said smirking

*Little restaurant inside Teitan

"So Ai-Kun how is your pregnancy doing"Ayumi asked

"Good just alot cravings you should have seen Conan's face when I ate more that him"Ai said snickering at the end of her sentence

"Speaking of Conan does he know"Ran asked

"Ya does my son know"yukiko asked

"Not yet I was going to tell him but he is not here"Ai said

"Speaking of that all of the men are gone"Kazuha said

"Your right"Ayumi said

" Where good they be

"Attention everyone we have important news meet at the soccer field to get the news"The speaker said

Everyone got up a began to walk to the soccer field people talked about what the news could be etc,When everyone got there Conan,James,and Sue We're Standing Together

"Conan"Ai Said

"Ayy why did you call us here"some man said

"Well these two wanted to tell you something important"Sue said moving off the stage,Then James put the gun to Conan's head, everyone gasped and were about to run when

"Nobody moved or ill blow his brains out"James said having a evil smile

Everyone did as he asked

"What do you want you monster"A random person said

"Just one thing a person by the nickname of Sherry"James told them

Mutters were heard

"Huh who is Sherry"Ran asked her friends

Ai stood up

"Huh where are you going"Kazuha asked

"Well he wants Sherry I shall give him Sherry"Ai said smirking

"WHAT! YOUR SHERRY"Sonoko screamed

People turned around to the voice

"You can't get in danger what about the baby"Ran told her

"Trust me the baby and I will be alright"Ai said winking and moving moving up to the stage

*Stage

"My my sherry you look so young"James said

"Shut up and let Conan go I'm here like you wanted"Ai told him

"Ai"Conan said

"Shut up you"James said hitting Conan with his gun making blood fall from his head

"CONAN!"His friends Screamed

"I'm ok guys but James leave her please"Conan was begging him

"Sorry but if we our organization shall fall all of us shall die"James said

"What do you mean fall"Ai asked

"Well your little boyfriend and his friends decided to attack us"Jame told her

Ai looked at her boyfriend

"What Conan why didn't you tell me about that"Ai told him

"Gin called me and told me that he wanted one final battle after I beat him I called Heiji and Kaito to help me but we were surrounded by troops Kaito was about to get stabbed with hakuba shot him and then with him was the FBI and other people"Conan explained to her

"Conan we are here" Heiji said screaming him and everyone that helped were in the front

" Aww look here friend are here to see you and your little hussy die"James said

"Don't call her that"Conan said

James tighten his grip on Conan

"Shut up you"James told him

Conan was trying to think of a plan...then an idea came up and now is waiting for the right moment

"Now it's time to die Sherry"James said begging to pull the trigger

Then he shot,Sherry closed her eyes ready for death but nothing hit her she opened her eyes to see Heiji holding his chest

"HEIJI"Kazuha screamed

"Foolish boy"James said

"That's my moment"Conan said

"Huh what" James said but was cut of when Conan did the Kogoro move(the flip one lol not sure what its called) but James landed on his feet

"You think that foolish move could stop me"James told him

Conan smirked

"It was suppose to keep busy for these"Conan said kicking the soccer ball to James face

James dodged it but when he turned Conan was flying towards him with his famous watch shooting him in between the eyes knocking James out

"Never mess with a detectives family"Conan said doing his famous smirk

Then he feel to the floor knocked out,Last thing he heard was people screaming his name

*Hospital room,423,1 month later

Conan eyes flickered

"Dang the hospital again"Conan said

"Your finally awake that's good"Conan turned to the voice if was Heiji

"Huh why are you here"Conan asked

"Remember when I took the bullet for your girlfriend"Heiji told him

"Oh ya now I do so what are your injuries"Conan asked

"Just a bullet to the stomach just a little damage to vital organs but he said ill be alright"Heiji said

"Thanks Heiji for saving Ai"Conan said

"No problem nothing for a friend"Heji said

"Heiji your like a beat friend to me"Conan said smiling to him

"Ayy what about me"Some voice said

Conan turned to the voice it was Kaito and his family

"Well your a best friend too Baka"Conan said

"No matter I was playing I know"Kaito said smirking

"Conan"Ai said pushing Kaito to the ground

She was hugging and kissing him

"Okay okay I missed you too honey"Conan said

Ai got off smiling

"So how long have I been out for anyway"Conan asked

"A month"Ai told him

" A month you say anything I missed"Conan told her

" Actually ya Conan I'm Pregnant and your the father"Ai said

"WHAT!"Conan said falling off the bed

Kaito helped him up on the bed again

"Your pregnant that's great honey"Conan said smiling

"Ya so what do you want to call him or her"Ai asked

"For a boy how about Hiroki(remember the boy from movie 6)"Conan said

"And for a girl?"Ai said

" Umm for a girl I was thinking but its up to you how about Akemi?"Conan told her

"Ya I would love that"Ai said

"Same here I love you Ai Haibara"Conan said

"And I love you too Conan Edogawa"Ai said

Then they kissed

*Prologue

Ai gave birth to a girl 8 months later,then 6months(they were a couple weeks behind Ai) Kazuha,Ran and Aoko gave birth Kazuha a boy,Ran a girl,And Aoko a girl then , 8 months later Ayumi and Genta's girlfriend gave birth to boys,12 months later Ai gave birth to triplets 2 boys and a girl and they lived happily ever after

Story end!

How was they story good or bad,now I'm off to my other story

The Raven Vs The Detective

My new story I can only give you little details: Heiji and Kazuha go to Teitan high with Ran,Shiho & Shinchi and there is a killer chasing after our two detectives

So anyways feel free to review have a Good Day :) ^_^


End file.
